


I'm Home

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has been missing and Loki misses him. Little oneshot written with my friend who is not on here named "Sully"!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Home

Anthony? Where are you? I'm worried. Let me know where you are when you get this, I need to know you are okay. -LS

Tony, please . . . I'm . . . I'm really worried about you. -LS

STARK! Text me back! Please! -LS

It's been a year, Tony . . . I miss you so much. -LS

I love you, Tony. -LS

Sebastian is talking more and more now . . . He keeps asking where Daddy is . . . I don't know what tell him! -LS

They pronounced you killed in action today, and we are going to hold a memorial on Thursday . . . I can't stop crying . . . I think its scaring Bas. -LS

Today is the three year anniversary of when you went missing . . . I tell Bastian about you every day, and he will never forget what an amazing father he had. He will always think of you as the amazing Ironman! -LS

Today is Sebastian's 5th birthday . . . He made everyone dress as superheroes. He went as you, love! The great Iron Man . . . You would have loved it. God we miss you.. -LS

I think of you everyday, love. I miss you and love you more and more everyday. -LS

Loki was sitting in the living room with his son, Sebastian.. It had been over five years since he last saw Tony before he went on the mission to Germany. He missed him more and more every day, but he made due. He still had their adopted son Sebastian here with him. Loki sat on the floor, playing with Bas when he heard the knock on the door. "Go get the door, I think that is Pepper here to watch you while I go to work." He smiled and got up, going to grab his wallet and keys.

Tony fiddled with the collar of his fancy shirt as he cleared his throat nervously. It had been five years since he was captured in Germany, tortured under the questioning if he knew Captain America and if he had told him anything about Hydra. Steve may have been his best friend but jesus christ, that didn't mean they needed to go that far. He swallowed again, blinking back the memories of both times he was tortured. The first time when he had gotten his new heart and then the second time when he went to go save the world again. But now, he was finally able to return to his world - Loki.

Sebastian nodded at his dad and walked to the door, opening it and looking up the man in the suit. "Daddy?" He asked, confused as he looked up at the man in the doorway.. The man he had heard so many stories and seen so many pictures about. Sebastian was honestly in shock, he reached out to touch the man's leg, hoping he was real and this wasn't another one of his dreams.

"Hey, kiddo." Tony whispered, kneeling down to the little boy's height. "Is Pappa home?"

Sebastian stared at him with wide eyes. "D-Daddy . . ." He whispered again, wrapping his arms around the mans neck and hugging him as tight as a six year old can hug. "Papa is getting his key and wallet so he can go work. Pepper was supposed to be coming, but I think she got lost . . ." He said.

Tony held him close and kissed the top of his head. "Aunt Pepper still gets lost? Some things never change."

Loki grabbed his coat from the hook, "Pepper! Bas hasn't eaten breakfast yet for the day, so he is probably hungry . . ." he called out to the babysitter/best friend who wasn't there.

Sebastian stayed glued to his fathers side. "Papa! Papa! Come here!"

Tony smiled weakly as his love emerged from the kitchen. "Hey, babe." He whispered.

Loki heard the voice of a man, not a woman as he looked up his head stopped. "An...Anthony?" He said, his eyes huge with surprise as he dropped the keys in his hand as he stood there for a long moment. The love of his life, the missing love of his life was standing in his doorway . . . and he wasn't dreaming. Loki ran towards the man in the doorway, throwing his arms around him. "Anthony . . ." He said, a sob breaking from his throat.

Tony caught the man with slight difficulty considering he was still holding Bash too but he softened a bit at the sob of Loki's, which caused him to hold the god tighter. "Hey, babe. It's me. I'm back." He kissed his forehead. "I'm back and I'll never leave you again. I promise."

Loki was crying more not by this point, clinging close to Tony as he touched his face, not sure if he was real or not. "I . . . I . . . I . . ." He shook his head not knowing what to say. "Anthony . . . I can't . . . You were dead.. They said you were dead . . . I thought I lost you forever . . ." He managed out.

Tony sighed. "I almost was . . ." He pulled away slightly to unbutton his shirt. When he was finished, he opened it to show the new scars he had acquired.

Loki looked at the scars and shook his head in disbelief, reaching out to graze the skin lightly. "Anthony . . ." He said, wrapping his arms around him again and hiding his face in his chest, nose nuzzled against the arc reactor. "I missed you so much . . . I missed you . . . S-so much.."

Tony smiled at him tenderly. "I missed you too, babe. More than anything."

Loki smiled a bit and nuzzled closer to him. "What happened? Who did this to you?" He asked, a bit of anger rising in his chest as he looked up at Tony, scared of what he was going to say.

Tony smiled at him gently. "Don't worry, babe. Everything got taken care of." He murmured before kissing him sweetly. "I promise."

Loki nodded and pressed closer to him. "I love you so much . . . I refuse . . . I refuse to lose you again . . ." He said, hugging close, nuzzling into his neck.

Tony smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll never leave you again. I promise."

Loki looked up at Tony, a chill running down his spine for having his husband back. "We have to tell everyone." He laughed, kissing his husbands cheek before leaning over and setting Bas on the ground. "And I'm calling out of work, SHIELD will have to wait."

Tony chuckled. "I'm not sure Fury will like that much." He teased lightly, knowing that both of them could give two shits less what Fury wanted

Loki rolled his eyes gently and laughed. "Right, because I care what he wants." He closed the door behind the two and pulled Tony through the giant house. "So, I didn't change much . . . but . . . I did . . . Sorry, the layout was so . . . boring." He teased, knowing that Pepper designed most of the original layout and furniture of the house for Tony. All he really hated was . . . well . . . everything. The furniture was boring, the colors were boring, so when Tony was gone, he may have taken a bit of an advantage.

Tony laughed. "You took full advantage of my absence, didn't you?" He smirked. "Well, I can't deny it doesn't look good." He looked back at his husband. "You did good, Lokes. The place looks much better."

"Its just didn't feel homey." He sighed gently, holding Tonys hand the entire time. He still couldn't believe this was real, Tony was real . . . and right next to him.

"Well it does now." Tony smirked before kissing Loki's hand soothingly.

Loki nodded gently and let out a soft sigh. "So, what do you want to do first now that you are back?"

"Honestly? I just want to sleep with you." Tony chuckled. "I'm exhausted."

Loki let out a laugh at that one. "Okay. When Pepper gets here its off to bed for the both of us."

"Sweet." Tony turned to his son. "You want in on this too, kiddo?" He smiled.

Sebastian looked up from his toys and shook his head. "You wanna go sleep? I just woke up, Daddy!" He giggled, looking at his father with a confused gleam in his eye. Loki chuckled at the two interacting.

Tony gave a mock gasp of hurt. "You don't want to snuggle with your Daddy?" He fake pouted.

Seb got up and walked over to his Dad. "Look at my face. Do I look tired?" He point at his face and smiled. "So, no tired. Imma play with my toys. You wanna play with my toys with me?"

Tony seemed to think about it for a minute. "How about we all play together until Auntie Pepper gets here and then we all take a victory nap?"

Sebastian sighed gently, a small whine coming out. "Or we can just play with the toys and when Pepper gets here we can all play with toys for the rest of the day. No naps, just toys."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I don't think he likes you anymore, Anthony."

Tony scoffed at the god. "Whatever." He grabbed Seb, beginning to tickle him.

Sebastian giggled loudly, pushing at his fathers hand. "Stoooop!" He laughed out. Loki on the other hand, teamed up with Tony, reaching down and tickling the young boy as well. "Ha!" Tony laughed happily at the family bonding once more. He didn't have much experience with it, since he'd been missing most of Sebastian's life, but he definitely planned to make up for it now.

Loki smiled at the two guys in front of him. "God, I missed this." He whispered more to himself. "Hey, are you hungry? I can make lunch . . ."

Tony smiled softly at his love. "Maybe later. Let's cherish this right now." He murmured. Loki nodded and snuggled up to Tony's chest, taking him in. His warmth, the way he smelled, the way the fit perfectly together. He pulled Sebastian by the back of the shirt to hug them both close.

"Hey!" The little kid squeaked out before smiling up at his dads.

"Hay is for horses!" Tony retorted playfully before kissing Loki sweetly, inhaling his scent and drinking in the taste that was completely Loki.

Loki heard the door open and close, smiling because Pepper was finally here. "Hey, Peps . . . I'm not going to work today, but it would be great if you could stay with Bas.. I don't know how he feels about napping and well . . . Tony is back so . . ." He called out, looking up at his husband a wicked smile on his face. Suddenly he heard the slow steps become a fast run down the hall.

"Oh shit." Tony paled. "I'm dead."

Loki laughed, "You better run." He teased, before watching the girl tackle his husband.

"Anthony Edward Stark!" Pepper screamed. "You ass! We thought you were dead!"

"Go easy, Pep." He warned, not sure what state Tony was actually in.

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay, Pepper, jeeze, I get it!" Tony covered his face to protect it from damage inflicted.

Loki sat as he watched them, Sebastian laughing hard at Pepper hitting his dad. "Again, again! Funny!" He screamed, clapping his hands.

Loki moved his fingers, his magic causing Seb to smack himself in the face. "Hush." He teased.

Sebastain sniffled. "Papa, that hurt . . ." He whined with a wobbly lip.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Oh, you'll live."

Tony somehow managed to escape Pepper when Sebastian bolted into his arms. "Daddy, Papa made me hit myself with magic!" He wailed. "I told him it hurt but he didn't say sorry!"

Tony frowned at Loki. "Babe."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Oh please, it was barely a tap." He chuckled. "Sorry love." He smiled, kissing the kid on the forehead and messing up his hair. "He doesn't like my tricks." He said to Tony.

Tony snorted. "I don't know many who do." He retorted teasingly before kissing the god playfully.

"I . . ." He tried to argue, thinking of some people. "Yeah, yeah, whatever . . ." He scoffed, grumbling at the kiss before biting at his husbands lip playfully.

Tony chuckled. "Now that Pepp is here, why don't we go have our own playtime?" He purred.

Loki felt his knees go weak. "I . . .Yes please." He whispered, taking Sebastian into his arms and handing him to Pep. "We are gonna have a nap. He hasnt eaten, and if you need anything . . ."

Pepper cut him off. "Oh trust me. I'll knock." She finished his sentence with a smile.

Tony leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "You're the best, Pepps. Love you." He grinned before pulling Loki towards their bedroom.

Loki smiled and kissed her too, before running next to Tony and following him upstairs. "Thanks!" He called back to her, looking up at his husband with a wicked smile.

Tony laughed. "With that face, one almost expects your eyes to be glowing blue again from the Tesseract." He teased.

"Oh, never again . . ." He shuddered, memories of the Tesseract coming back. "But . . . I did learn this." He said, making his eyes glow a bright mischievous green.

Tony smiled and purred. "Very hot. But. I like your natural form best." He stroked the gods cheek, knowing Loki would know what he meant.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You mean, this?" His eyes going back into a dull green.

"No. The other one."

"Which one?" He asked, blinked through a few different eye colors, all of which glowing through the low light around them.

"Red, dear." Tony murmured. "The form that goes with the red ones.

Loki smiled gently as his eyes flashed a bright red, leaning up and kissing Tony gently on the lips. "As you wish.."

"I want your other form too." Tony murmured gently, kissing his cheek. "I miss all of your sides."

Loki felt a small blush rise on his cheeks. "Theres time, love. You can see all of me." He whispered, closing the space between them and pressing close to his chest.

Tony laughed. "Not that way, babe." He gave a sly look. "Though I wouldn't be opposed." He purred.

"What do you mean, then?" He asked, his fingers drawing circles around the light in Tony's chest.

Tony blushed. "I mean the one you don't like."

Loki let out a soft sigh and let his skin change from a pale white to a bright blueish tone. His eyes went red as he looked up at Tony. "This one, my love?" He asked curiously.

Tony softened and stroked his cheek tenderly. "Perfect." He whispered before kissing the god deeply.

Loki let a small whimper leave his lips, as he arched into the kiss, his eyes brightening. "Let us lay . . ." He whispered against the Avenger's lips, pulling him towards their large bed. "Ever since you left . . . This bed has been . . . so . . . big." He managed out, a sad shine in his eyes.

Tony softened and pulled Loki towards him as they laid down. "I'm sorry." He whispered, kissing the gods forehead gently. "If I . . ." He trailed off with a swallow. "I wish I had been here with you."

Loki shook his head. "Its okay. I forgive you a thousand times over, love . . . Its just . . . I feel like I'm dreaming. I feel like I'm going to wake up, and this bed is going to be empty . . . I missed you so much." He spat out, clinging to the hero's chest.

"I missed you too." Tony kissed him sweetly. "I'll never leave you again."

"Good because you're not allowed." He hissed, hugging the other closer and tight in his arms. "Because if you do, I'll actually kill you this time."

Tony laughed and kissed the top of the god's head.

Loki smiled and nuzzled into the others chest, smiling at the soft hum of the arc reactor. "Mmm, mine."

"All yours." Tony murmured.


End file.
